


Take Care of Them

by orphan_account



Category: WordGirl
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Introspection, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a stupid mistake, Two Brains and Steven have a heart to heart while Two Brains dies. (Squeaky dies too)





	

**Author's Note:**

> please note the warnings. I don't own Wordgirl, this is purely for fun, thanks for reading.

Someone was carding their hands through his hair. Or maybe it was the blood, trickling down through the white strands. He catches glimpses of his mindscape when his eyes flutter shut, but he forces them back open. He tries to sit up, but something in him is too broken to obey. He’s not one to submit himself to undue pain, and the moment he realizes he can’t do anything in the physical world, he lets himself sleep.

 

The walls of his mind are cracked and broken, cheese crumbling and molding before his very eyes. He’s on his back, squeaky is no where to be seen, and Boxleitner is above him. He’s running his fingers along his scalp, fingers lingering on the second brain.

 

“Are we dying?” Two Brains asks, staring blankly at the ceiling and finding himself tired and weak.

 

“You are.” Boxleitner confirms, his voice soothing and irritating all at the same time.

 

“You would be too, if you weren’t so stubborn.” Two Brains reflects, not looking at him (refusing to.)

 

Boxleitner huffs out a laugh, “You and Squeaky’s effort was valiant, but i just can’t be caught.”

 

He’s is not sad, exactly, that Two Brains and Squeaky are dying. Two brains would have been able to feel it, if he was, or at least notice it in the sound of his voice and the curve of his mouth. He would not mourn, and Two Brains didn’t expect him to, but he was looking down at him with the strangest look in his dark eyes.

 

His mouth twists, “Is it strange,” He begins, hands stilling in their ministrations, “To want you to stay?”

 

Two Brains quirks a brow, prompting his other to elaborate, “I mean, we’ve been us for a very long time. Who am I, without you? After all this is said and done, will I be important? Will I matter when i’m no longer a villain?”

 

The mouse man rolls his eyes and groans, tossing an arm over his face, “I’m already dying, don’t go making this worse by getting all philosophical on me.”

 

No one says anything for a long moment. Steven continues his head massage after a prompting poke from Two Brains. The cheese around them grows more fragile, chunks fall from the ceiling and the walls. It will bury him, eventually, in a fitting tomb.

 

“So how did it happen?” Stevens voice cuts across the sounds of the cave-in.

 

He shrugs, “Didn’t you watch?”

 

“I didn’t bother. No point watching you ruin my life when I can’t change anything. It just got depressing after a while.”

He scoffs, “‘ruining your life…’ like you had a life worth ruining. If anything, I made it better. You’ve got a whole lot more friends now.”

 

“That are villains.” Steven’s voice is sharp edged as his alter ego presses the open emotional wound.

 

Two Brains doesn’t comment on that, “...You want your life so bad, don’t you?”

 

“It’s the only one I have.”

 

“You got something to prove?”

 

“Don’t we all?” Boxleitner replies, the ghost of a smile on his lips. Two Brains finds himself humming in agreement.

 

He’s not sure what's beyond this. These yellow walls, the stolen memories from people (well, person and mouse) who are not quite him, it’s all he knows. The crumbling yellow walls reveal only blackness beyond it. Squeaky isn’t there, perhaps already laid out underneath plaster and cheese. Debris avoids Boxleitner. He wants to ask if he’ll be okay, he wants to ask what might be out there, after all this. He doesn't. It would be hypocritical, after he just scolded Steven for similar thoughts.

 

“You never answered my question.” Steven prompts.

 

“It wasn’t Wordgirl, if that’s what you’re wondering.” Two Brains moves his hand off his face just in time to see Steven let out a breath. Relieved.

 

“It was Squeaky and I, being stupid. A loose panel on a new ray, and we didn’t bother to fix it. He didn’t think it was important.”

 

“So when you pushed it…” The brunette begins, working it out himself, “The pressurized energy must have just… shot it off? And it hit you?”

 

“Right in the second brain.” He confirms, waving to the general area of the injury, “Then I fell of a building. Sorry about your bones.”

 

Steven hummed and shrugged, “I’ll heal. I can’t exactly yell at you when you're on your death bed, now can I?”

 

“You could. I’d probably deserve it.” The walls were almost completely gone now. He was loosing feeling in his hands. It wouldn’t be long now.

 

“Let me ask you one more question,” Steven says softly, realizing how close the end really was.

 

“Were you happy? At all?”

 

He opens his mouth to reply a sharp _yes_ , or _of course_ , or _probably_ but it dies on his tongue. He… wasn't sure. All he could remember, all his life was for so long was failure and jail and plotting and failure all over again, a terrible repetitive nightmare with little reprieve. Mindless bickering and cheese and more cheese and even more cheese.

 

“I was happy with the henchmen.” He says finally, realizing before the sentence left his mouth that it was true, “They cared about me a lot. I didn’t want to care about them, but i think i do anyway.”

 

“Who else?” Stevens voice is soft and feather light, Two Brains can’t feel his legs.

 

“Mr. Big. We really got each other. He made me feel understood, even if he could be a little dense sometimes,” He huffs out a laugh, smiling gently. “Oh! And Chuck, of course! He was always fun to pick on, and a good partner where it counts. The Butcher, too. And Lady Redundant Woman, heh- Even Glen was fun sometimes.”

 

He can’t feel Stevens hands in his hair anymore, “I’m gonna miss the kids, too. Tobey… he’s gonna be a fantastic villain someday. Maybe he’ll even make it to number one. Wouldn’t that be something? I’m proud of him, but he won't get very far with Wordgirl on his tail. She's a good kid.”

 

He was floating in a pool of nothingness. This was it.

 

“Wordgirl will miss you.” Boxleitner says. He can’t see him anymore.

 

“Are you kidding?” He chuckles, “She’ll have you back. I think that’s all she ever wanted.”

 

“Bye, two brains.”

 

…

 

“Take care of them for me.”


End file.
